


I do not want what I do not have

by AmunetMana, purplecho



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, and fluffy things, and there will be consequences, baby Loki likes sparkly things, because he's an overprotective parent, but don't tell Laufey that, he's basically a princess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmunetMana/pseuds/AmunetMana, https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplecho/pseuds/purplecho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He’s going to marry Laufey’s son one day."</p><p>Frigga had known right from the beginning how it would all turn out between her son and Laufey's. Getting Odin and Laufey to see it her way might take a little longer.</p><p>AU in which Loki is raised by Laufey, not Odin and Frigga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmunetMana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmunetMana/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ideas by both of us, written by purplecho.
> 
> Thank you to AmunetMana for inspiring me to write this and giving me plenty of ideas, it's really fun to write. Also for beta-ing this chapter.
> 
> Inspired by pictures of baby Loki by [BrokenDeathAngel on deviantART.](http://brokendeathangel.deviantart.com/)
> 
> Disclaimer: Neither of us own Thor, much to our disappointment.

“He’s going to marry Laufey’s son one day.”

Odin looked up, startled and sure that he’d misheard his wife. Frigga was still looked down at the newborn baby asleep in her arms, apparently unaware of her husband’s confusion. She smiled at Thor before raising her head to meet Odin’s eyes.

“I can see it in him already. They’re just made for each other.”

Odin just kept looking confused. “But they’re both so much older than him. And… Surely, as a prince of Asgard, he’ll marry a princess, not a Jotun prince.”

“Ah, but Laufey will have another child soon, and he’ll be a princess. You’ll see.”

* * *

Three years later, Odin looked around as he walked through the Jotun palace with Frigga and Laufey. It had been a long time since he had visited Jotunheim, since the current peace between the two realms gave few reasons for him to meet Laufey in person; ambassadors and other diplomats could deal with any small issues that arose. Now that he was here, though, he noticed many small changes to the palace, which he realised must have been to make it more child-friendly. He was wishing he’d had similar changes made to his palace back on Asgard – it might have helped keep Thor out of trouble. Right now Thor was probably sulking – he’d wanted to accompany his parents to see the baby Jotun prince, but he’d been grounded for sneaking into Idunn’s orchard yet again and attempting to steal one of her apples. He’d said he just wanted to know what they tasted like, but he’d been told several times before that he had to wait until he was older. Apparently he thought that being a single day older was enough.

A nudge from Frigga’s elbow brought Odin out of his thoughts and back to those around him. Laufey had led them to a nursery not far from the throne room, with ‘Loki’ on the door in brightly coloured crystal letters. It seemed a bit out of place in a palace made almost entirely of ice and grey stone, but of course bright colours seemed more suitable for a child. The room itself was decorated with colourful scenes from across the nine realms; on just one of the walls were the golden citadel of Asgard, lush green plains of Midgard, and frozen lakes of Jotunheim. Rainbows seemed to hang magically in the air above their heads – a miniaturised version of the Bifrost to link the images of the realms. At the side of the room was a crib, and from it issued the burbling noises of a happy child. Helblindi, Laufey’s eldest son and heir to the throne of Jotunheim, was bending over the crib with his back to them, and was entertaining the baby by pulling faces. Hearing the others enter, he reached ever so gently into the crib, lifting Loki out so they could all see him.

Frigga’s immediate reaction was to squeal, at such a high pitch that Odin glanced around hurriedly in case the ice and crystal of the palace began to crack. Looking back to the baby, he supposed he could see why his wife was so excited. He’d heard that the child was small for a frost giant, but hadn’t realised quite how small. Already a few months old, Loki fit easily in the palm of his brother’s hand with plenty of room to spare. From where Odin was stood, all he could see was a sliver of a miniature blue face with piercing red eyes peeking out from within tiny, luxurious furs. If it wasn’t for the barely visible rise and fall of his chest (he’d fallen silent at Frigga’s squeal and was now staring at her curiously) Loki could have been a doll, albeit one made by the most skilled craftsman in all the nine realms.

The silence which had followed Frigga’s outburst was broken finally by Loki giggling and burbling happily when he caught sight of her earrings. She’d turned to speak to Laufey and the light had caught the diamonds hanging from her ears, which Loki seemed like. Grinning, and obviously trying very hard to suppress another scream at how incredibly adorable Loki was, she walked over to Helblindi and removed one of her earrings to dangle it before the baby prince. His face lit up, and he poked experimentally at the pretty sparkly thing in front of him. It moved and sparkled some more, making him laugh again. He reached out a miniature hand to grab it, then promptly put the end of it in his mouth.

Everyone but Frigga instantly froze, unsure how she would react or what they should be doing. Helblindi started to reach towards Loki, intending to prise the earring out of his mouth, but faltered when he saw that Frigga was still smiling and didn’t appear to mind at all. In fact, she seemed to find this just as cute as everything else about Loki.

She carefully pulled the earring out of his mouth and replaced it in her ear, seemingly unaware of the drool on it. Reaching both her hands out, she carefully picked Loki up from Helblindi’s hand. Only then did Odin realise that Loki was actually about the size of a normal Aesir baby of his age – it was being next to his fellow Jotuns that made him look so incredibly small.

Frigga cradled Loki in her arms, just as she used to do with Thor, and Loki stared up at her, apparently still fascinated by the earrings and trying to reach for them. Smiling gently down at him, Frigga began to demonstrate her apparent fluency in baby-speak – at least, noises were coming out of her mouth that made no sense to any of the others, but Loki seemed to be delighted, laughing and burbling back at her. Odin, Laufey and Helblindi just looked at each other, bemused, but were spared finding a way to end the awkward silence between them by a servant, arriving to inform them that dinner was served. Frigga placed Loki back in his crib with the utmost care, and followed her husband towards the dining room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Thor goes wandering off in the Jotun palace.
> 
> This is my first fic, so please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the dialogue is copied directly (with the artist's permission) from the art which inspired this story, found [here](http://fav.me/d5tcusb).
> 
> Disclaimer: I still don't own Thor. If I did, I wouldn't have to wait so long for the next movie. STOP TEASING US WITH THE TRAILER AND PICTURES AND RELEASE THE MOVIE ALREADY MARVEL!

To a four year old Aesir, the Jotun palace seemed absolutely enormous. Of course, it had to be big enough to accommodate the frost giants, but this didn’t occur to Thor as he wandered around, trying to find something fun to do. He’d been dying to visit Jotunheim ever since his parents had returned from their last visit and told him of the tiny Jotun prince. Determined not to be grounded and miss out on the chance to see the baby for himself, Thor had been on his best behaviour. Sif hadn’t been too pleased about that, and kept trying to get Thor to join her in adventures and quests all over the Asgardian palace. When that hadn’t worked she’d resorted to getting herself in trouble and hoping she’d be mistaken for Thor – from a distance they looked almost the same, with long blonde hair and similar clothes, almost always filthy from their most recent adventures. Thor, though, had been completely oblivious – he assumed she was just jealous that he was going to Jotunheim and she wasn’t.

Finally, Thor spotted a door that looked promising. There were colourful letters on it, although Thor didn’t know what they said – he was still learning to read Asgardian, so Jotun was a bit beyond his abilities. But he pushed the door open anyway, and entered as quietly as he could (which wasn’t all that quietly, really). After all, even he knew that there could be someone in there who wouldn’t want to be disturbed. And if it was the baby’s room, he could be sleeping. Sure enough, there in the crib lay Loki, sound asleep. Not that Thor noticed at first – he was too busy staring around the room. He’d thought his nursery was great, but it was nothing compared to this – he’d never had rainbows floating above his head. He guessed they must be magic – he hadn’t seen much, only a few of his toys were enchanted. His father didn’t seem too keen on giving Thor magical toys, although Thor hadn’t seen him objecting to any other magic use. Odin was hoping that this would help Thor to be a normal, humble child, and a better king one day as a result. Thor, of course, had no way of knowing this, and ended up being envious of all Sif’s magical toys.

Spotting the crib at last, Thor walked over to it and peered in curiously. From the doorway he could only see a fluffy white shape, but as he looked over the side he realised it was the fox sleepsuit worn by the baby prince – Loki, his parents had said the baby’s name was. He was curled on his side, hugging the puffy white tail and sucking happily on the tip as he slept. As though sensing Thor’s presence (which couldn't have been too hard, he wasn’t great at being quiet), Loki began to stir. Thor glanced around hurriedly, worried he might be in trouble for waking the baby, then looked back down when he felt happy there was nobody around to tell him off. To his surprise, he found a pair of wide red eyes staring up at him out of a blue face that seemed too large for Loki’s body. He hadn’t seen a baby before, and thought that maybe there was something wrong with him for his head to be that size. But he still liked how Loki looked. He’d always found the grown-up frost giants a bit scary, being so huge and blue with red eyes, but somehow this baby actually looked quite sweet, he thought. Loki was still looking at him, almost as though he was waiting for Thor to say something.

“Hello there, you must be Loki. I’m Thor Odinson. Wow! You’re really tiny for a frost giant! You’re like a normal Aesir baby.”

“Ba?” was all the reply Thor got. Still, Loki was sat up now, and still looking up at Thor, so he thought he might as well pick Loki up and get a better look at him. Reaching down, he stuck his hands under Loki’s arms and lifted. That didn’t seem like a great way to keep holding him, though, so Thor shifted one of his arms so Loki was basically sat on it.

“You’re such a cute little Jotun. I wish I could take you home to be my little brother. Wouldn’t that be nice?”

“Ba!” Thor took that to mean yes, and grinned. Loki then spotted Thor’s hair, which was in a loose plait that had slipped over his shoulder when he bent down to pick Loki up. Loki hadn’t seen a plait before – most Jotuns wore their hair short or loose – so this was a strange new thing to him. He grabbed it and tugged a little, then stuck it in his mouth. Thor was more surprised than anything – the pulling hadn’t really hurt, Loki wasn’t strong enough for that – but he wasn’t expecting his hair to be eaten. He wanted to pull it back out of Loki’s mouth, but he didn’t want to drop him in the process and couldn’t see how he could free his hair without dropping Loki. At that moment, however, an irritated yell rang through the palace.

“THOR ODINSON!”

Thor grinned mischievously. “Whoops, I think I have to go now, my father is looking for me. Goodbye littlest Jotun!” He planted a kiss clumsily on Loki’s forehead and replaced him in his crib, before dashing off towards the source of the shout.

* * *

Over the next few months, Odin and Frigga made several trips to Jotunheim – there seemed to be trouble brewing in Svartálfaheim, and a treaty was being discussed in case it lead to a war across the branches of Yggdrasil. To their initial surprise, however, Thor had been managing to stay out of trouble and begging to accompany them on these trips, only to disappear in the Jotun palace the moment they turned their backs. After a couple such disappearances, Frigga decided to find out what was going on. She had an idea already, and asking Thor about it quickly confirmed it. Not that she minded – in fact she was delighted that Thor was getting to know the baby prince. But she thought it was a good idea for Thor to be escorted to and from Loki’s room, so he couldn’t get lost or up to mischief on the way. Odin agreed – he was getting sick of having to traipse around the palace shouting for his son every time they wanted to return home.

So the next time the family arrived in the Jotun palace, Helblindi separated himself from the group of adults to guide Thor to Loki’s room. Not that Thor needed to be show the way, of course. And there were plenty of servants who could have done the job instead of the heir to the throne. But Helblindi was curious to get to know this friend of his baby brother’s a little better. At first Thor found him quite intimidating, but after a couple of minutes of talking on the way, Thor found that he didn’t mind the Jotun’s company. He still preferred Loki, of course, but he wouldn’t mind talking to Helblindi again. In fact, he decided he would show him something that even Frigga hadn’t seen, and Thor usually showed her everything. It was a special present for Loki. Thor’s tutor had been telling him about Midgard, and he’d loved the stories with animals in them, so he thought Loki might like them too. He’d sneaked off to his favourite toymaker and asked him to make one of the animals. Two days later he’d left with a wooden box that had been enchanted with a shrinking spell so it could be hidden easily in a pocket – Thor had whispered (so loudly he could still be heard from the street outside) that it was a surprise present for somebody and his parents couldn’t find out about it. Drawing this box out from inside his warm fur jacket, Thor unshrunk the box and showed its contents to Helblindi, who smiled and  praised Thor on being so thoughtful and generous. Thor beamed at this, and waved happily at Helblindi as he entered Loki’s room alone.

“Hello again Loki! Guess what I’ve got for you!” he cried. Loki had been sat in his crib, playing with the tail of his fox sleepsuit. On hearing Thor’s voice, though, he dropped it and crawled over to the side, reaching up his arms to be picked up.

“Ba! Ba!”

Thor laughed and placed the box down before obliging, lifting Loki out of the crib then lowering him carefully to sit on the floor, and finally sitting down opposite Loki. He picked the box up from the floor next to him and set it down between himself and Loki. The box itself was quite plain, but the shiny metal clasp caught Loki’s eye. He soon forgot it, however, once Thor opened the box, because it contained something unlike anything Loki had seen before. A golden toy horse lay on its side, smooth and perfectly formed. Thor reached in and lifted it out, standing it carefully on the floor.

“Watch this!”

He clapped once, and the horse seemed to come alive, walking along the floor and neighing softly. Loki was delighted by this. He laughed and clapped, and the horse sped up to a gentle trot, then as Loki kept clapping it got faster – first a canter, then galloping around them.

* * *

When Helblindi arrived to return Thor to his parents, he paused in the doorway a moment. He smiled at the sight of Thor playing and talking so animatedly to Loki, retelling the stories he knew about horses. Loki was holding his new toy in both his hands. Looking up from Thor and spotting his big brother, Loki put it down and clapped several times, laughing as it ran over to Helblindi, who bent down to pick it up as he walked into the room.

“My, what an incredible toy this is! Is it your new favourite, Loki? It looks like it. Unfortunately Thor has to go now, but he’ll come and see you again soon, I expect. Won’t you, Thor?”

“Definitely, I give you my word, littlest Jotun!” Thor beamed, leaning forwards to give Loki a kiss on the forehead before standing up to follow Helblindi back to his parents. He hoped it wouldn’t be long before he could see Loki again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Loki continues to like sparkles. Also other stuff happens.
> 
> Reviews are more than welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Thor. Have another chapter anyway.

“Thor, darling, your hair would look so much better down. Don’t you want to look your best?”

“But Mother, it’s out of the way like this.”

“I know, dear, but this is a special occasion. Please, for me?”

“…Fine.”

Thor reluctantly reached over his shoulder to undo his plait. He didn’t understand why he had to look so smart to go to Jotunheim – surely everyone would be focussing on the Jotun prince. It was his 15th birthday; a big day for any Jotun, not least a member of their royal family. Thor had been told several times how he had been great friends with Loki, but he didn’t remember it. He hadn’t seen Loki for 14 years, not since his parents stopped visiting Jotunheim after the trouble in Svartálfaheim calmed down (because the light elves of Álfheim refused to aid the dwarves of Svartálfaheim in starting a war) and the treaty was abandoned. Now, though, it had been decided that a permanent alliance should be formed between the two realms, and it was to be signed at the end of Loki’s birthday celebrations. Thor had not been too happy when he was told that his father had been returning to Jotunheim without telling him, in order to arrange this alliance – he would have wanted to go with him, see Loki again, and find out if they could be friends again as they apparently once were.

* * *

As the most important of the special guests, Thor and his family arrived well before anyone else. Laufey and Helblindi were waiting outside to greet them – apparently Fárbauti and Býleistr were overseeing the last-minute preparations while Loki got ready. Thor followed his parents and hosts through the palace, looking around in awe at the towering walls of rock and ice as vague shadows of memory danced at the edge of his mind. He felt a glimmer of recognition as they passed one corridor in particular, and, seeing that both his parents were engaged in conversation with Laufey and Helblindi, slipped away from the group. He was surprised that this part of the palace seemed almost deserted, but he supposed most people were gathered in the areas being used for the celebrations.

Finally, after several minutes of wandering along vaguely familiar-feeling routes through the palace, Thor knew he’d reached his destination. The door before him was slightly ajar, with faint marks on it from where something had once been attached but since removed. Something colourful, perhaps? The memories were there, lurking just out of Thor’s reach. But as he pushed the door open, his thoughts ground to a stop as his eyes were caught and held. The stranger’s red eyes filled Thor’s vision and his mind for a moment that seemed infinitely long yet impossibly short all at once.

The stranger was the first to find his voice after the shock of seeing each other, but Thor didn’t hear what he said. He was still trying to process the unexpected appearance of such a beautifully captivating pair of eyes. Finally he realised that he had been staring for far longer than could ever be considered polite, and managed to draw his eyes away to look around the room. Thor’s eyes widened as a flood of childhood memories returned to him. He knew the images adorning the walls, the enchanted rainbows floating lazily overhead. This had been Loki’s nursery, which surely meant…

“…Loki?” Thor asked cautiously, hesitantly, worried that he may have offended a prince of Jotunheim and simultaneously hopeful that he had found the one he used to care for so much.

“And you are…?” Loki’s response was quick and sharp, almost scathing. Thor, though, was undeterred – he could see now, under all the crystals and embellishments sparking on his head, Loki still had the same markings on his face as when he was a baby.

“My name is Thor Odinson, Prince of Asgard. And I believe,” he added, kneeling in front of Loki and taking Loki’s hand in his own, “that I have found my princess.” He bent his head to plant a kiss on Loki’s hand, but it was torn out of his grasp as Loki stood up and stormed out of the room.

* * *

Odin and Laufey looked around as they heard hurried footsteps enter the hall. Loki was approaching them, as fast as he could without running (because that would be undignified, and a prince always carries himself with dignity), an expression of mixed shock and confusion on his face. Thor was following a short way behind, and Odin sighed to himself. What trouble had his son got himself into now? he wondered.

“He… he called me a princess!” Loki cried to his father. A confused look briefly crossed Laufey’s face before he spotted Thor, and his expression turned thunderous. As Thor reached the group, Odin turned to him before Laufey could speak, and addressed him in an undertone.

“Go. I don’t want to hear an explanation, just go so I can sort your mess out once again.”

“But father-”

“No! I will speak with you later. Now go! Heimdall!” Odin lifted his face to the ceiling as he finished, and his call was answered instantly. Thor glanced back at his father as he walked towards the column of light that had appeared in the centre of the room, then met Laufey’s eyes and immediately wished he hadn’t. Laufey’s face was a mask of calm, but the fury beneath it was clear even to Thor, and when he spoke, his voice was colder than anything in the frozen realm.

“Nobody calls my son a princess.” It was no louder than normal conversation, but echoed around the now still and silent hall as everyone else looked on in fear, celebrations forgotten. They knew that Laufey disliked the use of that word in front of him, but it had been known by everyone for so long that they had forgotten just how much he hated it. Clearly Thor had not been warned, though, and everyone was wondering who should have told him and mentally excusing themselves at the same time. Laufey’s short temper was almost as well-known as the taboo on the p-word, so those nearest him started to drift warily away from him as they wondered how long the inevitable tantrum might last.

“THIS MEANS WAR, ODINSON!” Laufey bellowed, and Thor’s nerve finally broke; he turned and ran the last few paces to the column of light in the centre of the room, and vanished with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Laufey is mad and Thor is confused
> 
> Reviews are still just as welcome as ever, I love reading all your lovely comments!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the huge delay between chapters. I blame real life and writer's block. But hopefully there should be at least one more chapter within the next 3 weeks, before I go off to university. If it's not up by then, I'm afraid it'll probably be another long wait.
> 
> Thanks to everyone that's left comments, kudos and bookmarks. I still can't believe my first fic has been this popular! Those comments and kudos in particular have really helped me to get on and finish this chapter.
> 
> And thanks again to AmunetMana for both inspiring and beta-ing this, it wouldn't be anywhere near as good without you.

“I beg you, Heimdall. Allow me the chance to apologise – it might be enough to stop this before it truly becomes a war.”

Thor stood on the bifrost, imploring the gatekeeper to send him back to Jotunheim barely an hour after he had run from there. His running hadn’t stopped when he was out of Jotunheim, though – he had run the length of the bifrost and most of the way to his chambers before the fear instilled by Laufey faded enough for him to slow to a walk. He hadn’t been able to calm himself even once he reached his chambers, though. Alternating between pacing and just sitting, fidgeting, on his bed, he had turned the day’s events and possible consequences over and over in his mind. He didn’t understand why Laufey had been so angry over just one word. Perhaps it had been the kiss, too? He hadn’t been close enough to hear what Loki had told his father over the hum of conversation in the hall, so he could only guess, but even a kiss and a word couldn’t be enough to declare war over, could they?  

Finally he had reached a decision, and marched off to seek an audience with Heimdall. Now, though, he had to wait for Heimdall to make up his mind – and that was rarely quick. Thor stood before him, anxiously shifting his weight from one foot to the other, and glancing repeatedly at the sword Heimdall carried, as though considering taking it and opening the bifrost himself if he had to wait too much longer.

* * *

Loki sat on the cot in his old nursery again, turning an old toy over in his hands while trying to make sense of everything that had happened that day. It was supposed to have been his special day, a celebration, yet now they were on the brink of war with Asgard over a single word. In his own shock and confusion, Loki had forgotten just how Laufey despised that word, and now he felt a terrible guilt at the thought of a pointless war caused by his stupidity. Perhaps it might be possible to talk his way out of a war? After all, there were already some who called him Silvertongue. Perhaps not, though, for his parents could always tell when he was not being entirely truthful, even when nobody else could. He looked down at the toy in his hands – slightly dented with age, the golden horse was still one of his favourites despite the enchantment that had almost worn off from use. He’d been told that it was a gift from a young prince of Asgard, when he was just a baby, and his thoughts drifted back to meeting that same prince earlier. Thor’s appearance had been completely unexpected, nobody but Loki ever went to the nursery any more. Perhaps, in his surprise, he had overreacted...?

A pillar of light appeared in the middle of the nursery, jolting Loki back to the present. As it faded, Thor’s figure became visible. He stepped forwards cautiously, glancing around in case Laufey was around to start yelling at him again. Satisfied they were alone, he cleared his throat.

“I… ah… I came to apologise.. for, uh...” Thor trailed off in confusion as Loki stood and walked slowly towards him, a hint of uncertainty in his eyes. Loki stretched upwards and gently pressed his lips to Thor’s, and Thor froze in surprise. His mind tried sluggishly to work out what had happened, why Loki was kissing him on the mouth when so recently he had fled from a kiss on the hand.

At Thor’s lack of response, Loki pulled away slightly, hurt and confusion showing plainly on his face. His eyes searched Thor’s for any hint of a reaction, for a sign that Thor’s earlier actions had not been empty of meaning. For a moment there was nothing, just blinking as Thor’s numbed mind worked slowly in an attempt to process the turn of events. Then a warmth entered Thor’s eyes, and he grinned idiotically. Loki let out a breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding, and Thor gently placed his hands on Loki’s waist as he stooped to return the kiss. This time, however, it was Loki’s turn to freeze, as he turned his head sharply towards the doorway and cursed under his breath.

“You must leave, at once!” Loki hissed urgently at Thor. “Someone is coming. You cannot be seen here, or my mother will have your head!”

“But how-” Thor began, only to find his booming voice cut off my a cool hand across his mouth.

“Quiet, you fool! I had spells at the end of the corridor for privacy, that is how I know they are coming. Now leave, before whoever it is gets here and discovers you!”

Loki cautiously removed his hand, and Thor made sure to keep his voice as quiet as possible as he called for the Gatekeeper. The light reappeared in the middle of the room just as Thor was struck with an idea. He grabbed Loki by the hand and set off running towards the bifrost. Unknown to either of them, though, a servant entered the nursery just as the pair stepped into the beam and vanished from sight.

* * *

Thor and Loki were still running as they emerged onto the rainbow bridge, hands clasped firmly together. At the sight of Asgard, however, Loki’s feet slowed, and he paused a moment to take in the incredible view before him. Feeling his hand pulled gently backwards, Thor turned to grin once more at Loki, as he saw the look of sheer wonder on his face.

“It’s… beautiful,” Loki breathed.

“No more than you,” replied Thor, pulling Loki in for a kiss, only to be stopped with a gentle hand on his chest.

“Not here, it’s too public, and we cannot risk my mother arriving and finding us. Perhaps there is someplace more private?”

Thor’s face fell for an instant, before he scooped Loki into his arms, the way he remembered seeing warriors carry their lovers upon returning from battle, and set off running once more, grinning at the look of surprise on Loki’s face.

“Worry not, my little prince. There are many places within the palace where we will not be disturbed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Laufey still isn't happy. Thor and Loki are, though.
> 
> As ever, I'd love to know what you think. So please, leave a review!


End file.
